Jack frost Goes into the past
by Boss-JackSepticEye
Summary: Jack Wants to see his sister again.. and thanks to a time travailing portal that North built now he can! (One shot)


**Author's note: Hey guys.. Lola is back.. Please hold your applause. Today I am doing a rise of the guardians story...**

**But no one has reviewed for a while... Please keep reviewing? thanks... Read on!**

* * *

**Summary: Jack Wants to see his sister again.. and thanks to a time travailing portal**

**that North built now he can! (One shot)**

* * *

**Characters: **

**Jack frost **

**Emma (Jack's sister)**

**North (Santa clause)**

* * *

**(North's point of view)**

I was putting the finishing touches on my time travailing portal. It was almost complete! I wanted Jack frost to come and look at it first because he was always making accurate decisions. So I called him to my workshop.

* * *

**(Jack's point of view)**

I wished I could see my sister again. I know I say that allot but lately I keep saying it every second. I then was called by North to come to his workshop for something very important. I flew quickly and got to his workshop in 5 minuets. "What is it North?" I asked when I arrived there. He Excitingly replied "I have built a time travailing portal!".I was shocked. Maybe I could see my sister again! I then cheered and asked North if I could go back in time and see my sister. He said It might be dangerous but sure and told me to be safe. He then loaded up the portal and I hopped in as quick as possible. with a flash I disappeared.

* * *

**(North's point of view) **

I knew Jack wanted to go back to his past. I let him because I know that he just wanted to go back. So i set up the portal and set it up to his past. He was so happy. I told him though,it might be dangerous and keep safe. I had no idea what would happen but wished he would come back safe. Then he hopped in and in a flash he was off.

* * *

**(Jack's point of view) **

There I was. Back to my death. My old 17 year old self was on the ice with my sister Emma. "Its ok! Your ok!" My old 17 year old self said. I looked and remembered that moment. The scared look in her eyes. "lets play hopscotch like we do everyday!" Said My 17 year old self trying to calm her down. "1,2,3" He said Trying to look silly. I laughed a little when he said that. He then said "Its your turn Emma!" He counted for her "1,2.. That's it! 3!" He then swooped his cane down and pulled her off the thin ice into the thick ice. She smiled and he smiled. 'Uh oh' My thoughts were. 'This is the part he dies!'. My 17 year old self then fell Through the ice. "Jack!" Cried my sister. I tried to run then I remembered I would Change the past and Make myself not exist at all. So I just closed my eyes waiting for it to be over. I then heard my sister run into my old house. I followed her quickly. she still could not see me though. "Mom! Dad!" cried my sister Emma tears running down her face. "What is it Emma?" Said my mom calmly. "Jack fell through the ice!" "Oh dear!" cried my mom, now tears running down her face. They both told my dad. My dad then sighed and said he is gone now and went to a better place. He then stood up and left. I knew this was rough times for my family. I knew. I wanted to show myself. But she did not believe in me. She then sighed going to bed. I looked at her and smiled Blowing her a kiss. Tomorrow I would make her believe.

* * *

**(The next day!)**

* * *

**(Jack's point of view still)**

I looked at my sister wake up. She was still upset about my death. She slowly went down the stairs and Sat herself in her own seat. She still pretended I was there."Jack are you hungry?" She smiled at my empty seat. My mom looked at Emma. I knew What she was thinking. She was Thinking about how hard Emma took it. I was the day I had to show myself. She then smiled and ate her breakfast. "Jack!" She giggled. "Don't eat with your mouth open silly!" I then smiled. I remembered all the times that she would say that. Then she finished and said "Jack, mom, I am headed for school!". She then continued to look at the empty seat and said "Jack, Care to walk me to school?". She took at as a yes and walked out the door. "It must of snowed!" She said looking beside her. I knew she missed me allot. she then walked to school skipping through the snow. I Then looked at her. I finished 'walking' Her to school and waited for her to get out of it. 4 hours past and she finally came out. She then skipped through the snow happily. I then knew it was now or never to show myself. As she was walking I formed a snowball in my hand. I pulled it back and aimed it at her. She then looked all around her. "Who's there?" She said giggling. I didn't answer. "Jack?" She cried and looked above."Jack.." She started to say. "I will always believe in you" I then appeared in front of her and she jumped. "Ahhh!" She screamed and started to run. "Stranger danger!" She cried out. I started to run after her. She was getting to fast. I then stopped to take a breath and she disappeared. I then flew to the house. I Then looked in her room. She screamed. I then covered her mouth. Her eyes beamed at me. She did not recognize me. "W-Who are you?" She said startled. I then knew I had to tell the truth. I looked into her eyes and said "My Name is Jack frost". She looked at me Surprised. "T-that's impossible.. My brother is named Jack overland frost..." she said startled. I looked at her. "That's because I am your brother.." With saying that she clasped on her bed.

* * *

**(Next day)**

* * *

She woke up panicking. "Oh It was all a dream! That stranger Must have triggered my memories to miss my brother". She said out loud I was standing in front of her. She then looked at me and screamed. "Shush! Calm down Emma" I said calmly. She looked at me. "That voice..." She stared at me. "Jack?" She then hugged me. "Emma.. listen.." I explained to her. "I am from the future.""The future?" She said confused. "Yes I survived.' I said still hugging her. "But now I am 317 years old." "Wow!" She cried. "come.." I told her. I took her hand and lead her outside.I banged my stick down and it started to snow. She stared in amazement. "How did you do that?!" She cried. "Now I am a winter spirit!" "Cool!" She exclaimed. "Come" I Said taking her hand. Then the wind lifted me up and I started to fly. "Is this a dream?" She said. "No." I replied smiling. I then could not hang on to her any more and she slipped out of my hands. "Jack!" She cried. I tried to get to her but I was to late. She hit the ground dead. I tried to shake her. "Noo!" I cried. I then Went into a bright light and woke up. "Darn!" I said Stomping my cane. "It was Only Just a dream!


End file.
